falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-Nuclear Power
~Amendment 584AER *'~Amendment 584/585AER' *'~Amendment '585AER Nuclear Power Stations I. Falleentium are in possession of following nuclear power stations in: *'1xBalbarno' (owned by the Falleen State) (1xOperational) *'1xCartria' (owned by the Falleen State) (1xOperational) *'1xPort Katharina' ''(owned by Rémond-Bryland International) (1xConstruction underway) *'1xJalbetrer''' (owned by Rémond-Bryland International) (1xConstruction underway) *'1xDarpartryo' (owned by Rémond-Bryland International) (1xConstruction underway) *'1xSan Padua' (owned by Rémond-Bryland International) (1xConstruction underway) *'4xHaals' (owned by the Royal State of Haals) (4xConstruction underway) II. In order to build an new Nuclear Power Station it must first be passed by the Parliament - the closure of a Nuclear Power Station is done in the same way. III. Nuclear Waste must be stored in a safe place where it will be protected under good safety precautions - and without major damage to the environment and population areas. Nuclear Weapons I. The creation of Nuclear Weapons are made in accordance with the current Government and the Imperial Office. II. All Codes and Keys for each Nuclear Weapon, as well as the Overall Launch Command Code will be equally divided between the Commander-in-Chief, Chief of Staff and Imperial Chancellor - with the purpose of avoiding a Nuclear Weapon is fired without joint permission by the Imperial Office, the General Staff and the Government, which are respectively represented by the Commander-in-Chief, Chief of Staff and Imperial Chancellor, unless otherwise stated. III. To fire a Nuclear Weapon it are required the consent of the Commander-in-Chief, Chief of Staff and the Imperial Chancellor. IV. This article binds the relevant partners to an overall understanding that the use of Nuclear Weapons must be the very last option. Katharina Power Act, 584AER, Amendment Be it enacted by the Emperor's most Excellent Majesty, Vinther III, by and with the advice and consent of the Chamber of Deputies and the Imperial Senate, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:-- Section 1: Establishment ''- Be it enacted that the company known as Rémond-Bryland International and its subsidiary, General Atomics, (henceforth known as RBI) be granted permission to construct a nuclear power plant within the territory of Port Katharina under the power granted by the Nuclear Power & Weapons Act of 516AER.'' *RBI shall be required to follow all regulations enacted by parliament on the construction and operation of nuclear power plants and shall be held to the standard parliament proposes. *Failure to follow all protocol and meet the proper standards shall result in the shut down of the plant and the fining of RBI of a sum to be decided at the time along with possible imprisonment for those involved depending on the severity of the failure (Eg. reactor melt down, loss of life, etc.) *RBI will be required to have a federal inspector tour their facilities whenever parliament wishes in order to maintain those standards. *If anything is found out of order RBI will have 60 days (two months) to rectify their mistakes before penalties are levied against them. Nuclear Power Expansion Act, 584AER Preamble Originally posted by Senator Reagan: "After the starting of construction on Katharina's own power plant I was contacted by the representatives from Jalbetrer, Darpartryo, and San Padua about the construction of a power plant within their states/territory as well. After extensive negotiations between ourselves and Rémond-Bryland International we have come to an agreement. Therefore we are proposing this bill to continue to grow our nuclear power infrastructure as well as providing more job opportinuities for a growing scientific field on top of promoting more research into the topic. Be it enacted by the Emperor's most Excellent Majesty, Vinther III, by and with the advice and consent of the Chamber of Deputies and the Imperial Senate, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:-- Section 1: Establishment - Be it enacted that the company known as Rémond-Bryland International and its subsidiary, General Atomics, (henceforth known as RBI) be granted permission to construct a nuclear power plant within the states and Territory of Jalbetrer, Darpartryo, and San Padua under the power granted by the Nuclear Power & Weapons Act of 516AER. *RBI shall be required to follow all regulations enacted by parliament on the construction and operation of nuclear power plants and shall be held to the standard parliament proposes. *Failure to follow all protocol and meet the proper standards shall result in the shut down of the plant and the fining of RBI of a sum to be decided at the time along with possible imprisonment for those involved depending on the severity of the failure (Eg. reactor melt down, loss of life, etc.) *RBI will be required to have a federal inspector tour their facilities whenever parliament wishes in order to maintain those standards. *If anything is found out of order RBI will have 60 days (two months) to rectify their mistakes before penalties are levied against them. *All plants will opreate at the discretion of the states/territory they are in, and have the right to dictate where the power goes within their state/territory. RBI will only strictly own, operate, and keep the plants running, all else is to be decided by the states/territory. Signed, Daniel Reagan, Senator for Port Katharina Monroe Sutton, Senator for San Padua Neil deGrasse Tyson, Senator for the Royal State of Darpartryo Evert-Jan Kolk, Senator for Jalbetrer Haalsian Nuclear Initiative, 585AER Be it enacted by the Emperor's most Excellent Majesty, Vinther III, by and with the advice and consent of the Chamber of Deputies and the Imperial Senate, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:-- Section 1: Establishment The Royal State of Haals shall be permitted to construct and operate a total of four individual nuclear reactor cores within the borders of the state under the power granted by the Nuclear Power & Weapons Act of 516AER. *The design of the facilities will include consultation with the experienced engineers of Rémond-Bryland International *The Royal State of Haals shall be required to follow all regulations enacted by parliament on the construction and operation of nuclear power plants and shall be held to the standard parliament proposes. *Failure to follow all protocol and meet the proper standards shall result in the shut down of the plant and the fining of the management responsible for the failure a sum to be decided at the time along with possible imprisonment for those involved depending on the severity of the failure (Eg. reactor melt down, loss of life, etc.). *The Royal State of Haals will be required to have a federal inspector tour their facilities whenever parliament wishes in order to maintain those standards. *If anything is found out of order, the Royal State of Haals will have 60 days (two months) to rectify their mistakes before penalties are levied against them. *The Haalsian National Guard will serve around the clock to guard the facilities. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations